


Monsters

by just_being_normal



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drunk Laura Hollis, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Laura Hollis - Freeform, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, POV Carmilla, Protective Carmilla Karnstein, Silas University, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, carmilla karnstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_being_normal/pseuds/just_being_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which drunk tiny gay Laura is scared of monsters under her bed, and Carmilla comforts her with cuddles and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I've posted anywhere, so please don't judge, just enjoy! Feedback is welcome :)

"Okay, cupcake, here we are." I slide my key into the lock and push the door open, keeping one hand on Laura's back, steadying her as she toddles into the dorm.  
"Whoa...," she giggles, looking at me with wide brown eyes, "Carm, I think I slept here last night, too. How did you know where to bring me?"  
I wink at her, "I just followed the trail of cookie crumbs."  
Laura gasps, then kisses my cheek. "You're so smart." She drags out the last word in a way that makes me feel dizzy, even though I know nothing she says tonight is coming from any sane part of that little head of hers.  
I walk over to the mini-kitchen and start to boil some water, then suddenly I feel two tiny hands grasp onto my shoulders and I jump from the impact of this girl clutching onto me like I'm a floaty in the ocean. "What's wrong, cutie?" "Th-the bed," she stutters,"My bed." "Mhmm?" "I-I think there's something under it." I hold in my laugh, which is tricky to do. "There's nothing under your bed, cupcake." She frowns at me,"Yes, Carm, there is. I can smell it." This time I can't help it, I chuckle at the little drunken cinnamon roll in my arms. "Carmilla Karnstein, this is not funny!" I raise one eyebrow. That's debatable. As a soft breeze blows through the open dorm window and ruffles the curtain, Laura squeezes my arm so hard I have to pry her off. "I told you," she whispers,"There's something under there. I think it wants me." I smirk at her. "Laura, there is nothing in your bed," I promise,"Look."

I walk over to her bed and she gasps, running after me with a sudden death grip on my wrist, dragging me backwards. When she looks into my eyes, hers are brimming with tears;wet and shiny.  
"Carm, it's hungry," her voice is panicked,"I can't let it take you."  
With all the moodswings Laura's been having tonight, I decide to let it go.  
I speak softly to her,"Okay, no ones going near your bed. We'll sleep in mine, alright?" I reach out and wipe up a tear that's managed to slide down her cheek. She nods.  
"Carm?"  
"Mhm?"  
"Is it almost time for breakfast?"  
I laugh, "No cutie, it's bedtime." I dig around in her droor for her pyjamas, and hand them to her.  
"Put these on, okay? I'm just going to grab a cup of coffee."  
I figure I'll need keeping awake with her on my hands. I pour steaming water into my "Posterity can bite me" mug, and grab a piece of toast for Laura. When I turn, though, she isn't there. I curse and my heart beat quickens until I realize she's probably just in the bathroom.  
"Laura?" I knock on the bathroom door.  
"Carm?" I hear a small voice from the inside.  
"It's just me, cupcake. Are you okay in there?"  
There's a pause. "Laura??"  
"Umm, Carm, I-," she stops, and I can hear the shakiness in her words.  
"I'm coming in."  
I hear a small squeal before I push open the door and my heart drops when I enter. My little Laura is sitting on the tile floor, in just a sports bra and underwear, and I can see she's been sick a little bit. I rush over to her.

"Carm, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to mess it up. I know you cleaned yesterday."  
That was definitely Perry, not me, but tiny tears are leaking out of her wide brown eyes again so I don't say anything.  
"Awh, sweetheart, it's fine. All that matters is that you're okay. Come here."  
I gently help her up and sit her on the countertop, wetting a warm facecloth and wiping her face, keeping one arm firmly around her.  
"It's okay, you're alright," I promise her, tracing circles on the inside of her wrist like she loves. I dry her eyes and leave a kiss on her nose.  
"See? Everything's fine."  
I know she won't remember any of this, and just an hour ago she was table dancing, but somehow all that seems to matter is how Laura feels.  
She nods and reaches for one of my hands. I hold hers, kissing her knuckles. I wrap her in my arms and she lets me carry her into my bed. I can feel goosebumps risen on her arms and legs, and it breaks my heart a little.  
I find a comfy t shirt for her, and she lifts up her arms for me to slide it on, but she's already curled up before I can put her shorts on. I smile, and kiss her hair, pulling the duvet up to her chin.  
I walk over to the closet and slip on my old baggy, faded t-shirt, then I hear shuffling and feel a tug on my wrist. I turn.  
"Hey, Laura, you need some sleep, cupcake." I take her hand  
"I can't. It's scary without you there, Carm. I need the warmth of you beside me and your arms around me and your messy, dark hair tucked into my neck. Don't you see, Carm? You chase all my monsters away."  
I know Laura is far from sober, but this little outburst warms my heart.

"C'mere." I pull the small girl into a hug, and rub my hand slowly up and down her back. I feel her sigh, and press my lips to her forehead.  
I lead her back to bed, pull my hair out of it's bun, and sit in bed beside Laura. I pull the covers up to our chins, making sure she has enough blankets before I finally lay down next to her. I wrap my arm carefully around her waist, and feel her scooch back to get even closer to me.  
For a few moments, it's silent. I breathe in the scent of ginger and a little bit of vodka off my girlfriend, and focus on her soft, steady breaths. Patterns of moonlight fall over Laura's empty bed, and I'm very thankful that she decided to stay in mine.  
"Carm?"  
Hearing Laura surprises me, I was sure she'd be asleep.  
"What is it, cupcake?" I hum into her neck, kissing it softly.  
"I love you."  
I pause for a second, my lips barely leaving her skin, then I grin.  
"I love you too, cupcake."  
Laura lets out a satisfied little giggle as I leave a kiss under her jaw, then she nuzzles into me and I whisper a quiet goodnight into her ear.  
"Night, Carm."  
And then she falls asleep cradled in my arms, and I realize that there could be a thousand monsters, and I would never, ever let them take away this little girl, my little Laura.


	2. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura wakes up to her hangover, and is again taken care of by her loving girlfriend <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NerdLife23 asked if I was going to do a morning after for Monsters, so I figured I'd give it a try :) Hope you like it!

I open my eyes slowly, but immediately regret it, because I'm met with blinding light. I groan and throw my hands over my face.  
"Hey, cupcake," I hear a soft, low voice beside me, "How are you feeling?"  
"What?" I ask sleepily, rubbing my stinging eyes. Carm smirks at me.  
"You had one hell of a night, cutie."  
Suddenly my face scrunches up in disgust because it all comes back to me.  
"Ughh...shit.."  
I roll over to face the wall, and only then I realize I'm not in my own bed.  
I will myself to just disappear so I don't have to remember anything that happened last night, but tiny snippets of memories flood into my brain.

There was definitely table dancing, and (oh no) body shots, and then I can't remember much until I got back to the apartment, cried, threw up, and hopefully fell asleep. I bury my head in my yellow pillow (which Carm has stolen again, but this time I'm actually thankful), when I feel a warm arm wrap around me and Carm's soft breath on my neck.  
"It's okay," the happy tone of her voice tells me she's smiling a little, "You didn't do anything too stupid, I made sure of that."  
And even though the night is a starry blur, I can remember my girlfriend staying by my side through all of it. Every minute of it, she was there, wiping my face, throwing out my drinks, holding my hair back, bringing me home, cleaning me up, reassuring me, and cuddling me in bed. And that must have been one tough night for her because even I wouldn't want to deal with drunk me. And I realize that even though she loves a good party, she spent the entire night making sure I was okay.  
"Thank you, Carm." I want to say so much more, but my sleepy hungover brain won't allow it. So instead I roll over to face her, (slowly this time so I don't get too dizzy), and lay soft kisses over her cheeks and neck. She smiles and closes her eyes contently.  
"I can't even imagine how annoying I was last night, and how hard it would have been to stay with me. I don't think I know anyone else who would have put up with me, Carm." I stop to kiss below her ear, sucking a little before I continue, "You're so amazing."  
Carmilla laughs and smiles at me.  
"I have eyes for no one but you, Laura Hollis. Whether you're drunk, annoying, or completely out of your mind, I love you. It may sound cheesy, but I'd do anything to make you happy, cupcake. And as long as you are, so am I."  
All I can do is smile and feel my heart erupt with love. And I know that if every muscle in my body didn't ache, I'd be thanking Carmilla in a different way, but I'm exhausted, so I just nuzzle into her.  
"And I must admit, you're pretty entertaining when you're drunk, cutie." I feel my cheeks heat up, and Carmilla smirks, kissing my hair. I don't know how long we stay like that, but i fall back asleep safe and sound in my girlfriend's arms. And when I wake up, my migraine is almost gone, there's a bowl of soup and a mug of hot chocolate beside the bed, and Carmilla is sitting on my bed reading happily. "Carm?" She turns from her book immediately, and moves to sit on the bed beside me. "What is it, cupcake?" "I love you." She smiles, and leans down to kiss my forehead. "I love you more."


End file.
